


We Wish You A Merry Christmas

by Bowtiesarecool123



Series: OTP one shots [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiesarecool123/pseuds/Bowtiesarecool123
Summary: “Jingle bells, jingle bells, ji-i-i-ngle all the-”“Shut the hell up Apollo, your vibrato sounds like a dying cat and it’s only fucking November.”(Based on a post I saw a tumblr. "Person 1 is singing Christmas songs early much to the annoyance of person 2, and person 1 kisses person 2 to shut them up")
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: OTP one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	We Wish You A Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback appreciated.

November twenty-third.

All the Christmas lights were up, an inflatable nativity scene was all set in the lawn. An eight foot tall(much to the despair of Grantaire) Christmas tree complete with garlands and lights graced the front hall. The house somehow smelled of cinnamon and nutmeg already, possibly due to Enjolras baking frenzy a few days before(much to the excitement of Grantaire). In the midst of all the premature festivity, an enthusiastic though not very on-tune voice rang out-

_“Jingle bells, jingle bells, ji-i-i-ngle all the-”_

_“Shut the hell up Apollo, your vibrato sounds like a dying cat and it’s only fucking November.”_

_“It’s the spirit of Christmas! Grantaire, learn to live a little!”_

_“Learn to sing a little!”_

_“Oh no, Grantaire, you take that back.”_

_“No, I put up with that fucking tree, your mistletoes, and you baking fifty cinnamon rolls, so you better not start singing.”_

_“You ate like fifteen of the fifty I baked so look who's talking, but anyways- Take me for what I ammmm! Who I was meant to beeee! And if you give a damnnnn-”_

_“No, STOP! No musicals!”_

_“A heart full of loooooove, A heart full of sooonnggg-”_

And so commenced the game of tag, starring the participants who were composed of a very angry and swearing Grantaire chasing a singing, dancing, Enjolras with the unfortunate voice of a tortured owl. 

“ _We wish you a merry Christmas! We wi-i-ish you a merry Christmas! We wish y-”_

_“Apollo, I swear I will-”_

_“You’ll what?”_

_“I’ll do this-”_

_“Ha! You can try. Last Christmas, I gave you my heeeaaart! The very next daaaayy, you ga-mmphhh”_

_“If kissing you is the only way to shut you up, I’ll do this all night.”_

_“I’d kiss me all night too.”_ Said Enjolras as he directed them to the bedroom.

Now you don’t need me to describe what happened next do you?


End file.
